Episode 14 (One Piece Hunters)
Story Sorji, Keno and Cauto go through the opened gate. Sorji: "Well, I wear the same clothes as on Guhlánd. You two too. Even Wakii.". Keno answers: "We have nothing else. Wait, what's that?". A giant cave is in the mountain. There is sand laying. Sorji: "Hey! Look at the sand! It is not everywhere! On 4 spots!". Keno: "Another dead end. How do we get farther?". Sorji knows the answer: "I AM A GENIUS!" "?" "4 spots. And if you connect them now, so that a cross is created, we have a point. Cauto, jump on the point." "Okay...?". He jumps on the weird position Sorji gave him. Some rocks are falling off where Keno said "dead end". Cauto: "Sorji, you're a genius!". Sorji apologizes. On the other side of the new orifice, they find some people. "Hälp us!" "Hey..." "Is sömething?" "Isn't that... Cauto?!". Cauto: "I am here to help you. I will bring both to the exit.", and he goes away. With the people. Sorji to Keno: "Why are they all hating Cauto?" "Maybe he was born on this island." "What?" "And his mother was a stone." "What?" "An ugly stone. And he was a stone too. The other people were ugly - in his opinion." "What?" "Then the other people operated him to a normal guy." "What?" "Then the mother stoned away." "What?" "That's Cautos sad lifestory." There is a wooden door. Sorji tries to open it, but it doesn't works. "Hey, Keno! Four-Four!" "Okay... FOUR-FOUR!". The door literally laughes at him. "Ha Ha Ha" "Damn... this attack should be able to break wooden doors. Then... Eight-Eight!". Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right. - This is exactly how he uses Eight-Eight. "DAMN! Why is this door almost unbreakable! Maybe if I punch it... Ouch!". Sorji apologizes four times. "I think... Keno... maybe you are strong enough to destroy wood when it lays on a stone. But even when stone is all around the door?". "Yes! Thanks! I have to attack it from the sides!" "But there are stones!" "Not if I can manage to hit this smallest gap! Okay... 8 6 4 2! Go! This attack has the name... Hound Toilet!!!". First, he makes a Dog with his 2 swords. And then the "Dog" uses the target as a toilet. Sorji: "Woah! This could work!".-One Piece Hunters Sorji: "Can you see anything! So much dust!" "Door!" "I know! There is a door! Sorry!" "NO! No door!" "?" "It's away!". And now all three see that the door is away. "Finally!", Cauto. Sorji to Keno: "Your dog is very strong." "Yes." "But it smells a little bit akward here..." "Because of the dog." "Huh?" "He has used the door as a toilet..." "Perfect name for the attack." "Thanks.". What is Wakii doing now? Wakii must really try hard not to fall down the scarp. Finally, she returns to normal ground. What is that? There are four numbers in a wall of stone and 9 buttons. "4 above, 4 under the numbers... 1 to... confirm the password?". "Really, what's the password? Maybe 5060? That means Nugo, Nugoi. No? It smells akward. ... Every time it's wrong something happens? I have to find out the code quick! 0601 would be ugoi, Nugoi. No? What happens now?! Aah!", the half of the platform falls into the water. Sonoto Cauto: "I think Wakii doesn't comes back in the next hours! So let's make a name for our group!", Sorji says: "Sonoto." "Sonoto?" "So rji, Ke no and Cau to." Keno asks Cauto: "You've said you have a bow!" "Yes!" "Look at this!". They are again in a big cave, there are 6 round rocks at the ceiling. "Shoot at them!" "Okay...". He takes an arrow, aims at one round rock... and shoots! Sorji apologizes. The rock falls and breaks into pieces, not only one piece. In it is paper. Cauto reads it: "This is puzzle four. 4 is first. ???" Major Events *They start and finish the second puzzle. *Cauto goes to the exit. *Now Sorji and Keno are stuck on the third puzzle, which is a room with a wooden door. *They finish the third puzzle. *Wakii starts a type of sidequest-puzzle. *Sorji, Keno and Cauto are now the Sonoto (そのと Sono to) Group. *Sonoto starts the fourth puzzle. Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Cauto (カトー Katō) *Men *Women Places *South Blue *Nugoi (ヌーギ Nūgi) Animals Trivia Errors *No known Errors. Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Episode